


Company Ponies

by KitKat76



Series: KitKat76's Shots [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle and Minty are quite done with Bilbo and Thorin's emotional tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Ponies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferretbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/gifts).



> Here it is! The super fluffy one shot of Myrtle and Minty for Ferretbaby! I hope you enjoy!

Myrtle and Minty were ponies of the Shire. This meant that they had always been together through thick and thin. Minty had always been the stronger of the two, but never tried to show off. In fact, she always kept her trot at a leisurely pace for Myrtle. Myrtle was calm and serene, a sort of rock for Minty to fall back on. When they were bought from their old Hobbit masters by dwarves, they thought they would get to go on more strolls together. They were wrong. Minty’s Dwarf was the leader, and always had to be in the front. Myrtle’s rider, a Hobbit, was either in the middle or the very back. Far away from Minty. When the Dwarves, wizard, and Hobbit made camp for the night, Myrtle and Minty went into a discussion.

“That Dwarf is going to get on my nerve. Even with his full mane.” Minty whinnied.

“I know my friend. And the poor Hobbit has no idea how to ride properly.” Myrtle neighed.

Said Hobbit came over to Myrtle, and snuck her an apple to eat. She bit half of the apple, leaving the rest for Minty.

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Minty nickered.

“What do you mean?” Myrtle asked, munching on her piece of apple.

“If he doesn’t know how to ride, then he won’t know how to control where you go.” Minty reasoned.

It was a sound plan. The next morning as the company head out, Myrtle trotted happily to the front of the party, joining Minty.

“Good. It seems we were correct in our assumption.” Minty neighed.

“Yes. And it was quite humorous to make the Hobbit become flustered.” Myrtle snickered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo was having an awful time trying to steer his pony. But she would not listen to him. Much to his dismay, she went all the way to the front, forcing him to ride alongside Thorin Oakenshield.

“Can I help you with something, Halfling?” Thorin all but growled.

Bilbo had to gulp back the trepidation.

“Not really. My pony is the one who came up here of her own accord.” Bilbo said.

Thorin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Of course she is. You’re not holding the reigns correctly.” Thorin said. “It is rope. It is not going to bite you Hobbit.”

Bilbo examined how Thorin held the reigns and copied the dwarf.

“Don’t hold them so tightly. Your hands will ache by the end of the day.” Thorin said. “Keep them loose, but still gripping so you may tug on them.”

Bilbo flexed each hand before settling his grip back onto the rope.

“How do I get her to turn?” Bilbo asked.

“You pull one side or the other, depending on the direction you want. Pull both sides at the same time to come to a halt.” Thorin explained.

Bilbo gave a nod in understanding, feeling accomplished.

“Thank you. For the short riding lessons.” Bilbo said.

“You’re welcome.” Thorin said, facing the road ahead.

Bilbo made Myrtle slow down, until he could join Bofur in the back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m going to eat that Dwarf’s coat.” Minty neighed, shaking her head in irritation.

“No you won’t.” Myrtle said, munching on a mouthful of grass.

“I’ll certainly chew on it. See how he likes it when it’s full of holes.” Minty nickered.

Myrtle did the pony equivalent of rolling her eyes.

“Maybe we just need a different approach.” Myrtle said.

“Such as?” Minty asked, prompting her to continue with a hoof tapping against the ground.

“I’m not quite sure. I do not have all the answers.” Myrtle huffed.

“I know. But you always manage to think of something.” Minty nuzzled her friend’s neck.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trolls had been just awful. Not only was Bilbo covered in troll mucus, poor Myrtle was frightened by every little thing. The only thing that seemed to keep her calm enough for him to ride her, was if she stayed close to Thorin’s pony. That would be difficult, as the leader of the Company was very intimidating and only seemed irritated by him. But, if he couldn’t ride Myrtle, then he couldn’t go anywhere. Surely Thorin could see the sense in that. After cleaning himself as best as he could, he walked up behind the dwarf after he finished his short meeting with Gandalf.

“Uh, Mister Oakenshield sir?” Bilbo said, clearing his throat.

Thorin turned to him, a deep scowl on his face.

“What is it Halfling?” Thorin all but growled.

“It’s… It’s Myrtle. She’s inconsolable.” Bilbo said, wanting to get the conversation over with.

Thorin snorted.

“What do I care if your mount is a skittish thing?” Thorin said. “Much like her rider.”

Bilbo chose to ignore that slight.

“It’s just… I would be unable to ride her. She’s only calm enough to walk anywhere if she stays alongside your pony.” Bilbo said.

Thorin looked to where the two ponies stood, shoulder to shoulder. He looked back to Bilbo and sighed.

“Very well Master Baggins. You will ride alongside me.” Thorin conceded.

When they went to mount their respective ponies, they became slightly agitated.

“Easy girl. Easy.” Bilbo soothed. “You’ll be with your friend this time. Don’t worry.”

Thorin couldn’t help watching the endearing scene. Wait. Had he just thought the Halfling endearing? He shook the thought away immediately.

“Move on!” Thorin called.

And they continued down the road, riding behind Gandalf who was muttering about caves and following one’s nose.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know about you Myrtle, but I’ve had quite enough of this adventure.” Minty neighed.

“Absolutely. If these Dwarves and Hobbit want to continue this mad quest, let them go on foot!” Myrtle snorted.

When the scent of Orcs filled their muzzles, the two ponies led the others back onto the road towards the kindly West. Where Myrtle and Minty would never again have to deal with emotionally constipated Dwarf kings and Hobbits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something overly sweet. :3


End file.
